Jail Time
by dannyphantomlives
Summary: Walker has kidnapped Danny, Sam and Tucker, Can Danny rescue his friends? Or will he need help from his old Nemesis? Please tell me what you think? It's my first story, thanks for reading! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM_  
**

**Chapter 1**

Sam, Tucker and I were finally home were we belonged. I have not seen any ghosts in days. "I'm happy that we finally have a beak from hunting down ghost all day." I said to Tucker and Sam. "Yeah, now we have more time to hang out!" Tucker exclaimed in a load voice. "i got a new PDA that tells me what things we can do every hour!" His PDA rings. "See? It says go to the library and read." He said in a low dim voice. "well so much for that!" he said as he threw the PDA in the trash can as we turned the street corner.

Sam and I looked at Tucker in confusion. "why did you just throw that PDA away, Tucker? Isn't that like, expensive?" Sam asked him. "yeah, but it gives out useless information, whats the point?" He responded. As we walked down the street I turned the corner,

"Ophf!" "Hey watch it fentony!" "Sorry Dash, I didn't mean to," "Shut it fenton! I don't care, just get out of my way!" As Dash passed by he shoved me against Tucker and Sam. "geeks" he scowled as he walked by us. As I help Sam up I noticed Dash behind her, he was running towards me!

I pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way and took the blow from Dash's run. "Dash whats wrong?" I yelled at him, "GHOSTS!" he screamed back. "Danny!" I looked over and saw Sam and Tucker being dragged off by Walkers goons.

"Sam, Tucker, NO!" I scream. I quickly transformed. "I'm going ghost!" I flew to try to reach my friends, I was an inch away form grabbing Tuckers hand when Walker appeared.

"Hello ghost boy, trying to help your friends escape from jail? That's against the rules." Walker gabbed me by the collar, as I looked over his shoulder I saw Tucker and Sam being dragged against their will into the ghost zone. "No!" I wailed. "Yes," Walker replied. As he chucked me against the wall. "What do you want with them!" I yelled, "Simple, I need you."

He said with an evil smirk as he shot an ectoray, as I was thrown against the wall from the blast I saw handcuffs on my wrist and legs.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "because you escape my jail, and that's against the rules." he said as he shot the ectoray again, "good night ghost boy." He said as my vision went black.

**Chapter 2**

"Danny, Danny!" I heard a whisper, I started to left my eyes open. "Danny! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. I saw Tucker sitting strapped in a chair with chains.

"Tucker, are you okay?" I asked, "Yeah, what about you?" Tucker responded .

"Yeah, what going on? Where's Sam?" I asked, "I don't know, when I was dragged into this place, I was dragged here, and Sam and I were separated. I have not heard of her sense." "Wait, can't humans phase through stuff in the ghost zone?" I asked, "Wait your right!" Tucker replied as he tried to move. "It's not working!" "of coarse it's not" Said a voice in the shadows. As I looked over my shoulder I saw walker phasing up though the floor. "Walker! Let Tucker and Sam go! You have me let them go!" I declared. "I can't do that punk, it would be against," "the rules" I interrupted. "I got it, but what use could they be to you?"

"Simple yet again, I can and will use them to my advantage. They will work for me, if not willingly, then I must use force." He lifted up a helmet and put it on Tucker. "Tucker, no!" I yelled.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" "I cant stop what I have already done, that would be against the rules punk." I looked at Tucker as Walker was chattering on, I saw him struggling trying to fight something. "Keep fighting Tucker!" I screamed.

"I-I ca-n't!" He screamed. "Da-nn-y!, He-lp me!" "I'm coming Tucker!" I yelled back as I struggled, still fighting the ecto-handcuffs Walker forced on me. "Danny! Help me!" he screamed "I'm trying!" I yelled back.

As I looked over at Tucker I heard silence, "Tucker, can you hear me?" I asked, "Yes, he can hear you, he just can't listen to you. He is under my control now." "Let him go!" I demanded again. "As I said before, that would be against the rules." He said as he bent down so his face would be in front of mine.

"Get out of my face!" I screamed while I forced the ecto-handcuffs off my wrists. As I got up I shot an ecto blast at Walker, the blast push him against the wall. I ran over to Tucker, "Tucker, I'll get you out of this don't worry," "Human attack!" Walker said as he got up, as he got up so did Tucker.

Tucker threw a powerfully punch right at my face. "Ophf! Tucker why did you do that?" "Who's Tucker?" He replied. "What? Tucker it's me, Danny? You best friend? Snap out of it!" I said as I tried to remove the helmet. As I touched the helmet I got shocked.

"What? It's like some sort of ghost shield." I said to myself. I zapped the helmet with my ecto blast, luckily it did the trick. "What? What happened? Where am I? Danny?" "Tucker, RUN!" I screamed to him. We ran away running down the hall into the cafeteria were all of my foes are yet again sitting at one table staring at me and Tucker. "Hello ghost child, I see that you have come back." said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw my old nemesis, Vlad Plasmius.

**Chapter 3**

** "**Hello, Daniel." Vlad said, "Plasmius, what are you doing here? Don't you have a lonely man cat sitting at home waiting to get fed?" I replied. "Sorry for the disappointment Daniel, but no, my ca-, I mean my sisters cat Is already fed. Technically I am still in Amity Park right now." "What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I'm talking about my clone. It's simply Daniel, First, I cloned myself, I made sure that my clone was human so I could phase through everything. After the guards found out they have made a device that make humans just like ghosts in this prison.

"Get the ghost boy! Walker wants him alive!" I heard from the hallway. "Good luck Daniel, hope to see you later," Vlad said with an evil laugh as two guards pulled me away into the darkness.

"Hello again, ghost boy." "What? What do you want! And where is Sam and Tucker!" I asked frantically. "Oh, don't worry about them. Your friend Tucker is back in your world. But for your little girlfriend Sam," "She's not my girlfriend!" I interrupted. "We'll whatever, she is still in my improved prison.

"What have you done to her!" I asked, "Nothing, yet." he said back. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Oh, what is it!" Walker demanded. "Sir, we have recaptured the girl." shouted a guard. "Come in then." Walker commanded. The door opened, "Danny!" Sam shouted. "Sam!" I shouted back. "Let her go!" I demanded. "Danny I'm fine! Just run!" Sam yelled. "Sorry girl, but your friend is never leaving, that would be against the rules."

"That's were your wrong Walker," I said while I jumped up and punched him in the face. I had enough power to punch him against the wall. As I walked over to Walker, I saw the old collar that Wolf used to wear.

"Hey Walker, remember this?" I said while I put the collar on him. "No, No! You can't win!" he scowled. "Yeah, well, I just did." I said while I blasted one last ray at him. I reached into Walkers pocket and grabbed the key to the building, but I knew I was forgetting something I just could not remember. "Oh no! Sam!" I thought to myself. "Were did she go?" "DANNY!" I heard a yell from across the hall that sounded just like Sam.

"Sam! I'm coming Sam!" I screamed as I flew and phased down the hallways. As I reached the end of the hallway I heard a crack. "AAH!" I screamed as I turned back into my human half, I fell and hit the dark hard floor. "W-what? What happened?" I asked myself. "Danny! Help me!"

I got up of the floor, still in my human half, I tried to figure out were Sam was located. "Sam! Sam!" I yelled. But no response. As I walked around I noticed that I was right back to were I started. The cafeteria. "Hello again Daniel. I see you have come back"

"I don't have time for this Plasmius, I need to find Sam." I replayed. "And I just want to be free." he responded back to me, "I know where your friend is," "And I know where the key is" I interrupted him.

"Look I know we hate each other, but we have to help each other out if we are going to get out of this!" I said to him, "Fine Daniel, we will do this, but after this I will get you, and your idiotic father, and lets not forget you beautiful mother." he responded as I got a disgusting look on my face, "okay, deal?" "Deal" he replied.

**Chapter 4**

As Plasmius was flying down the hall I, still walking, was trying to find Sam. "Hello? Is anyone there? I need help!" "Did you hear that Vlad? It sounded like, Sam!" I said to Vlad. "Calm down child, I know where she is. Just give me the key and I'll tell you were she is."

"No way, Plasmius, your never getting this key Plasmius, first I need Sam." I replied with a scowl. "Fine then, The girl you seek is down the hall to the left, but if I were you, I would hurry." Plasmius replied.

I ran as fast as I could, as I ran I kept on trying to go ghost, but my powers were not working. As I turned the corner, I saw Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled, "Danny! Get me out of these chains!" Sam demanded. I ran over and got the chains off of Sam. "Come on Sam, lets leave this place." I told Sam, "Alright, lets go." Sam replied.

"Escaping prison? That's against the," "rules we get it!" Sam and I said in unison while I gabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked Walker in. "Kidnapping, and abuse? That's against the rules."

"You did it Danny!" Sam said while she hugged me. "Um, yeah I did." I said back, "Now lets fly!" I said, "Wait, I-I can't" I replayed to my own question. "What?" Sam asked. "When I tried to save you, I ran into a ghost shield, and it took away my powers." I said with a frown. "Well I know how ti fix that," she said. She grabbed my hands and kissed me.

I immediately turned back into Danny Phantom. "Sam, who did you?" "Lucky guess?" She responded with a smirk. As we flew out, Vlad followed us. "I will see you later Daniel, and I will see you very shortly." Vlad said with and evil laugh.

"Danny what was th-" "Nothing Sam," I interrupted. As we exited the ghost zone, we saw Tucker. "Tucker!" Sam and I both embraced him with hugs. "We are so glad to see you!" we both said yet again in unison. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal." Tucker announced, we all laughed at Tucker as usual.

**The End**


End file.
